Affamé
by Katsuura
Summary: Spoiler si vous lisez pas les scantrads! Kurogane cherche son mage préféré. A taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable! oui, mon esprit est malade


Petit O.S.- Spoiler si vous lisez pas les scantrads

Couple : KuroXFye, même s'il n'y a rien d'explicite. De toute façon, eux deux c'est tellement évident...

Fye est un vampire (OK j'enfonce des portes ouvertes)... Ca me fascine, je suis même étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fics là-dessus et sur ce lien qui les unit maintenant!!!

Disclaimer : je les ai mis sur ma liste de Noël, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on me les offre...

-Fye.. A... Arrêtes, haleta le ninja. Il ne supportait plus cette étreinte. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Il se souvenait avoir cherché le blond pendant un long moment dans le vaste chateau avant de le trouver. Celui-ci était adossé contre une fenêtre d'une pièce déserte, admirant le soleil couchant sur les arbres et le lac bordant le château Shirasagi. Le jeune homme brun attendit quelques instants, profitant de ce moment de calme avant la tempête qu'il s'apprêtait à déchainer. Il fit un pas dans la pièce.

-Tu te caches?

Il ne sursauta pas, il ne semblait pas surpris de voir le ninja là, il semblait même attendre sa visite. Il se tourna juste vers son interlocuteur.

-Je devrais, Kuro-pon? lui répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie l'ancien mage. J'ai fait quelque chose qui mérite ton couroux?

Le ninja s'était approché et avait observé de son regard perçant le visage de son compagnon. Il lui semblait plus pâle qu'auparavant, les traits tirés et de légères cernes violettes marbraient ses yeux. Ses joues étaient plus creusée et sa prunelle dorée plus fixe lorsqu'elle se posa sur le ninja.

-Ouh! Kuro-wan est fâché, s'exclama Fye avec un large sourire moqueur face au visage sévère et aux soucils froncés.

-Pourquoi ne te nourris-tu pas?

Le blond sembla un peu décontenancé par la question abrupte et froide. Il se reprit bien vite.

-Je me trouvais un peu empâté ces derniers temps, un petit régime ne me ferait pas de mal, répondit-il, son éternel sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Imbécile! Gronda le ninja. Je croyais que tu avais compris! Lui dit-il hors de lui.

-Il est vraiment fâché, commenta le magicien comme pour lui, faisant enrager de plus belle le brun.

Kurogane dût prendre sur lui pour le pas le frapper. Lui qui pensait que le mage avait enfin décidé de se battre et de vivre, de ne plus laisser tomber. Il ne supportait pas cette attitude chez les autres et encore moins de la part de celui qui était devenu son compagnon de voyage.

Il fut surpris de sentir que le blond avait saisi son poignet et le regardait fixement d'un air ... inquiet? Celui-ci était entaillé assez profondément en divers endroit. Et soudain, la vérité sauta aux yeux de Kurogane : il lui laissait le temps de cicatriser. N'ayant plus qu'un seul poignet, celui-ci n'avait plus le temps de guérir en chaque "repas" du vampire, d'autant qu'il s'entaillait largement à chaque fois qu'il le fallait sans se soucier des plaies occasionnées.

-Un poignet blessé à ce point t'handicaperait s'il fallait que tu te battes en ce moment, répondit le blond à la question muette, détournant le regard. Il se retourna vers le spectacle de la nature dans le soleil flamboyant de cette fin de journée.

-Ton corps a subi un grave préjudice et tu n'as pas fini de récupérer. Je peux attendre encore un peu, conclut-il, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

La colère de Kurogane qui avait fondu comme neige au soleil reprit le dessus.

-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, ajouta le blond plus faiblement.

-Vois dans quel état tu es! Imbécile de mage! C'est pour ça que tu te cachais, pour que je ne m'entaille plus le poignet!

Il l'avait saisi par les épaules et le secouait rudement cherchant son regard.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, imbécile de mage, je vais bien. Je me sens presque en pleine forme.

-Presque...

-Et que fera-t-on si on a des ennuis, que je suis à moitié valide et qu'en plus tu ne peux rien faire parce que tu es trop faible? Ajouta le ninja.

Il saisit le visage pâle de sa main et le tourna vers lui, il ne supportait pas que le blond détourne son regard de lui. Il fut surpris du regard doré lorsqu'il le croisa à nouveau. La prunelle fixe, rétrécie le fixait avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'autre chose que le ninja ne parvint pas à définir. Il frissona devant ce regard. Il remarqua les narines pincées et la respiration rapide de Fye. Il se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise face à l'ancien magicien qui le fixait.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, reprit le brun doucement. Et j'ai fait ce choix d'être ta proie, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus quelles que soient les circonstances.

Fye s'était rapproché de lui, hypnotisé par la peau du ninja. Kurogane ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression extatique et .. affamée. Il frissona à nouveau malgré lui. Il était de la nourriture, sensation assez dérangeante.

-Fye...

-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors, laisse-moi... S'il te plaît.., murmura le vampire en s'approchant encore, le souffle court.

Il s'arrêta, le visage au niveau du cou du brun. Il semblait sentir le sang palpiter dans les veines du ninja et profiter de cette vision.

-Je ne te ferai pas mal... C'est promis... Ou juste un peu... Haleta le blond contre la peau frissonante.

Après quelques instant il entr'ouvrit les lèvres et les posa sur la peau mate, comme pour la goûter. Kurogane sursauta au contact chaud des lèvres et de la langue assoiffée. Lui qui était prêt à ressentir la douleur sentit à peine les crocs transpercer ses veines. Juste une pointe de douleur, exaltant toutes les autres sensations. Lorsque l'ancien mage se mit à boire son sang, il sentit son corps s'abandonner de lui-même, il s'offrait aux lèvres douces et exigentes. Les mains du vampire devenaient brûlantes dans sa nuque et ses cheveux tandis qu'il le buvait. Kurogane ne sentait plus rien que ce point irradiant de chaleur sur son cou et ces lèvres avides posées dessus. C'est à ce moment qu'il le supplia d'arrêter craignant de perdre tout contrôle de la situation.

-Encore un peu... S'il te plaît... Encore... grogna le vampire, son corps longiligne collé contre le corps plus massif de sa proie.

Kurogane perdit la notion du temps. Appuyé contre le mur pour ne pas flancher, il ne ressentait que ce contact brûlant et la sensualité de leur étreinte, le lien inexplicable qui les reliait à présent.

Lorsque le vampire ôta ses crocs rougis de sang, le ninja protesta, à demi conscient. Fye lécha les dernières traces de sang sillonant encore la peau mate, lui arrachant un dernier frisson de volupté. Le blond le regarda revenir à lui peu à peu. Le ninja semblait chancelant, les yeux flous. Il lui lanca finalement :

-Tu vois, je vais bien.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il scruta le visage face à lui à travers la pénombre naissante. Fye serrait les poings à s'en faire craquer les jointures, une froide colère le submergeait.

-Non, ca ne va pas! cria-t-il, j'aurais pû te tuer si j'avais continué!

-Mais tu t'es arrêté!

-Heureusement que la pensée que tu pouvais en mourir m'a calmé, ironisa-t-il. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te voir. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas résister à la tentation si tu te trouvais près de moi.

Kurogane se sentit soulagé d'un poids à ces paroles. Bien sûr la situation n'était pas évidente pour l'ancien magicien, mais il était maintenant clair qu'il ne se laisserait plus aller et qu'il voulait continuer à vivre et à se battre, il ne l'avait pas évité pour s'affamer ou parce qu'il refusait sa condition mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé du brun. Un léger sourire détendit les traits du ninja.

-Je suis heureux que ça te fasse rire!

C'était le comble! Il souriait sans raison apparente alors que Fye était en colère et grondait.

-Je te répète que je vais bien! Je suis beaucoup plus robuste que tu ne sembles le croire, imbécile de mage!

-Hnn.

-Et la prochaine fois que tu as besoin de moi, tu viens me voir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Sans compter que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça pour moi...

Au regard changeant de son interlocuteur, il sut qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Ca, je le sais! Sourit le vampire.

-Comment ça?

Le sourire s'élargit et le blond lui expliqua, le doigt posé sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis:

-Tu oublies que depuis que je suis un vampire tous mes sens sont beaucoup plus développés et je sens ce que les personnes autour de moi ressentent : angoisse, peur, joie,... plaisir.

Kurogane sentit une légère rougeur lui colorer ses joues. Fye éclata de rire, toute trace de colère envolée.

-Allez, viens Kuro-pon, je te raccompagne à ta chambre, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de mauvaises rencontres en route, le taquina-t-il, mutin.

Kurogane marmonna, pour la forme, qu'il avait un vrai nom, qu'il saurait très bien retourner seul jusqu'à sa chambre... Mais il suivit le jeune homme blond dans les couloir sombres du château.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (comme d'habitude ) et souvenez-vous, le bonheur, c'est simple comme une review.

Suki à tous


End file.
